A blooy dead end
by Jayno
Summary: Spoilers for 5 x 16. How will Jane react to the news of a death at a carnival? The death of someone who brought him closer to Red John.


SPOILERS FOR 5x16. I don't own The Mentalist.

_A Carnival_ Jane thought casting his critical eye over the scene. Lisbon had been quiet for the entire ride over. Together they walked past caravans, carousel horses and carnival paraphernalia. A light shone on a white wall illuminating the bleeding smiley face that Jane had come to know so well. The lighting would be beautiful if it were lighting up anything else.

Slowly he walked towards the bloodied body. The body of a young brunette; the body of Lorelei Martins. She looked peaceful despite the dark red that soaked the sheet. Jane's eyes once again sought out the red face. "I'm sorry." He whispered to Lorelei's dead body. Turning he walked towards Lisbon.

"She had it coming" he reasoned as he walked past his partner, his best friend. Without saying another word he walked back towards the car.

Saying a quick prayer to ask for strength for her partner Lisbon nodded to Kirkland before turning and following Jane. The slamming of the driver's door pulled Jane back to reality.

"Thank you."

Lisbon turned her head to Jane "for what?"

"For bringing me here."

Smiling sadly she turned her head back towards the road and drove.

Jane had no idea where they were going or how long they had been driving for. One of those questions was answered when they pulled into a familiar parking lot.

"What are we doing here?"

Rolling her eyes Lisbon got out of the car and motioned for Jane to do the same. Falling in step next to Lisbon he realised just how tired he was. How his body ached and he just wanted to lie down for a few hundred years.

"Tea?" Lisbon asked as she closed the door to her apartment.

Jane nodded.

"I'll be right back."

He didn't look around her apartment like he would have with anyone else's; he had been there a number of times over the years so he instead headed to the couch.

Thankfully Lisbon knew how Jane liked his tea. She had once heard him give Rigsby a ten minute lecture and demonstration on how to steep tea perfectly. Carefully she carried the two cups into the lounge.

"Jane" she whispered as she sat next to him. "Jane I'm so sorry."

He shrugged "It's not your fault Lisbon."

"I know" she wrapped her hands around her coffee cup "but I'm still sorry."

"Don't pity me Lisbon."

She blinked at him "I don't. Except when you get stuck on stake out with Rigsby and he asks you about the history of tea or when Van Pelt kept asking you if you knew O'Laughlin worked for Red John." Lisbon considered the small smile she saw on his face as a victory.

"Lisbon?"

"Hmm?"

Jane turned to face her, his eyes sad. Squeezing them shut he shook his head "I don't know what to do."

"About?" Lisbon took a sip of her coffee.

Jane said nothing; he just shut his eyes closed tighter.

Lisbon watched as his breathing quickened and his adams apple bobbed up and down.

"Jane" she whispered. After getting no answer she scooted closer "Patrick." Putting her cup on the coffee table she placed her hand over his.

"I ah."

She squeezed his hand.

"It's just that now with Lorelei dead and the next best link to Red John in a coma I am back where I started. Now everything, EVERYTHING I have done has been for nothing. Going to Vegas, sleeping with Lorelei, staying away for six months, pissing off the team, hurting you." Jane looked at Lisbon. "What do I do?"

Lisbon looked so sad.

"Teresa what do I do?" He was so lost. Desperately he reached for both of her hands and gripped them tightly.

"S'okay Patrick, you're okay. We'll get through this. Together."

"But you said."

Lisbon shook her head once "promise me. Promise me this isn't a ploy, another one of your tricks to get me to me to help you."

"It's not" Jane pleaded "I swear on Charlotte and Angela's…"

"Don't do that Patrick, just promise me."

"I promise Teresa."

"Alright first off I am going to hug you."

They both smiled.

"Then we'll finish our luke warm drinks and take it from there."

As gently as she could she removed her hands from his and scooted towards him. Sitting up on her knees and leaned forward and placed a lingering kiss to his forehead. A smile played on her lips as she heard him sigh.

As soft lips left his temple he felt strong arms encircling him, a warm body pushing closer and words of reassurance in his ear. Throwing his arms around her waist he gripped her tightly and pulled her closer.

Lisbon relaxed as she felt fingers tracing small circles on her back so light that you would almost miss it.

Turning his head Jane kissed her head. "Teresa" he whispered. Hearing no reply her repeated her name.

"Hmmm?" She pulled back to see his face.

Gently Jane ran his knuckles over her cheek. Slowly he moved closer and closer. Lisbon's breath hitched as his lips touched hers with a barely there pressure. Sensing he was going to pull away she surged forward and sealed her lips to his.

A groan fell from his lips. He had wanted to kiss her for so long. Since before Vegas, before Erica Flynn. Loosening his grip he ended the kiss. "Teresa" he smiled.

Her eye lids slowly fluttered open. A look of concern flashed onto her face.

"Relax Teresa, I can't really take that back can I."

Rolling her eyes she stood and took a small step backwards. "Why did you kiss me?"

"Because" his fingers played with the ends of her hair.

"That's not an answer." She took another step backwards.

Sighing he ran him fingers through his hair. "I kissed you because I could. I kissed you because you wanted me to." Looking into her eyes he didn't see anything stating the contrary. "I kissed you" he whispered taking a step closer "because I have wanted to for longer then I care to admit. I kissed you Teresa Lisbon because I love you."

She still looked confused.

"You've said that before."

His fingertips grazed over her cheek "I have, but I don't intend on taking it back this time."

"Why'd you take it back in the first place?"

"I was trying to delay you. I was hoping that we'd catch Red John and then I could declare my feelings again but clearly that didn't work."

Lisbon smiled sadly "well you've done it now, twice and if you take it back I swear that I will kick your ass."

"Is it wrong that that turns me on a little?" Jane smiled.

Lisbon threw her head back and laughed. "what am I going to do with you?"

"Weeeellll you could kiss me?"

"I could" Lisbon smiled coyly.

"Well?" Jane asked after a few moments of silence.

"Shh I'm thinking."

"Think quicker." Jane quipped.

"Hush." Lisbon bit her lip as she took tentative steps towards him. Her arms wrapped around his neck "Don't make me regret this Patrick." Pushing herself forward she kissed him square on the lips.

Jane's arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. His right hand skimmed her back and nestled into her hair. Pulling her closer he deepened the kiss.

Lisbon felt his warm lips envelope hers. His tongue caressed the seam of her lips asking for entrance. She felt him everywhere, his hands in her hair and squeezing her waist, fingers twisting in her hair and his smell and taste. A moaned escaped her lips.

Jane couldn't help but feel like a teenager as his tongue caressed hers. His lungs burned and screamed for air. Reluctantly he pulled back and sucked down mouthfuls of air. He smiled at Lisbon whose eyes were dilated. Her hair was messy and she was panting just as hard as he was.

Without saying a word Lisbon turned and walked over to the couch. Lying down with her head on the armrest she looked at Patrick and opened her arms.

Smiling he walked over to her and sat next to her placing his hand on her waist.

"Lie with me" she whispered sweetly.

Carefully he turned to face her and lay his head on her shoulder. With his arm slung over her hip and one leg slotted between hers he began to relax.

Slowly Lisbon ran he fingers through Jane's hair. "I love you too you know" She confessed.

Jane hummed happily. "I always thought you were a little insane."

Lisbon chuckled "certifiable I'd say. We'll get through this Patrick. I have you know and there is no way Red John or any of his Goons are going to take was mine."

"Ditto Teresa." He sleepily replied.

"Sleep Patrick. I'll be here when you wake up."

It's not my best work.


End file.
